


A Bad Day for a Kitten

by LadyMiya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiya/pseuds/LadyMiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fortnight before graduation, Hermione finds out why Dumbledore has insisted on keeping her seventh year special project a secret.</p>
<p>Submission to Tomione Forum Spring Fic Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Day for a Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightneeBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightneeBee/gifts), [Tomione_Forum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomione_Forum/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own a thing and I don't make money of this.
> 
> A/N: This is a gift to the lovely Bee for the Tomione convention forum's spring fic exchange challenge! I hope you like it!

A bad day for a kitten

 

In the seventh year of Hogwarts, each student took on a special project in a subject of choice. However, since the war was still going on, without an end at sight, Harry, Ron and Hermione had been allowed to prepare for the war, instead of deciding a special project. Harry and Ron jumped at the prospect, happy to get lessons from Professor Dumbledore and doing something _useful_ for a change. Hermione, however, had decided to take on a normal special project as well.

 

Ever since her first year, when Professor McGonagall had turned into a cat and back again, Hermione had wanted to become an Animagus. All it took was hard work, which Hermione was very good at.

 

Because of the war, Dumbledore and McGonagall had decided to not tell the Ministry of Hermione’s success in the subject. At the time, Hermione didn’t mind. She didn’t want to have her abilities on record if the Death Eaters took over the Ministry. She had thought Dumbledore was just doing it for her own safety.

 

She was very surprised when she found out exactly why Dumbledore had kept it a secret.

 

“Do you know what this is, Miss Granger?” Dumbledore said, holding up a gold cup with two handles, decorated with badgers.

 

Hermione gasped. “It’s Hufflepuff’s cup! But I thought it was lost?”

 

Dumbledore sighed. “Sadly, this is just a replica. The real cup was lost, but I believe I’ve discovered who found it. Lord Voldemort.”

 

Hermione gasped again. “Did he make it into a Horcrux?”

 

Dumbledore had told them that Voldemort’s immortality came from his Horcruxes. He had split his soul into seven pieces and put the parts in: his old diary, his pet snake, his Head-Boy emblem, a ring that had belonged to his mother’s family, a key to a Gringotts vault and something else that they still hadn’t figured out what it was. They had to find and destroy them all before they could take down Voldemort.

 

“Alas, no. If he had, then we wouldn’t have this problem. No, I recently learned that Voldemort stole the cup and the locket of Slytherin almost a year ago. At first, I was surprised that he hadn’t chosen to turn them into Horcruxes. Then I remembered the legends of the cup. It can prolong life.” Dumbledore paused and looked at Hermione solemnly. “I think Voldemort has found out what we are doing to his Horcruxes, and has decided to achieve immortality another way.”

“How are we going to stop that?” Hermione asked, horrified. They only had one Horcrux left to find, it would be very upsetting if they had to destroy even more things before they could finally battle Voldemort.

 

“I’m glad you asked, Miss Granger. I believe you can be of great help with this mission.”

“I’d do anything, Professor,” Hermione said seriously. She wanted the war to stop as much as anyone.

 

“Very well. I believe your Animagus shape is a small cat?”

 

xxx

 

The night after her graduation, it was time to put the plan in motion. She had practiced with Snape every free moment since her talk with Dumbledore two weeks earlier, and she was quite confident she knew what to do.

 

They arrived to Malfoy Manor around seven in the evening. Hermione was nervous, but she knew what was expected of her at the party, and she knew what she would do once she had the opportunity. It helped that she didn’t look like herself at all. Her hair was long, dark brown and completely straight, falling in a braid over her back. Her eyes were blue and her nose a bit bigger than she was used to. Her skin was one shade darker than normally, and got quite the tan on top of that. She even wore a new perfume. She looked pretty enough, she guessed, but what was important was that she didn’t stand out. Snape had assured her that her dress would look just as nice as everyone else’s.

 

It was in dark green silk, reaching her ankles, with a slit up to her knee, making it easier to walk. At the front, it was high, covering her breasts, just dipping a little around her neck, being held up by a band around her throat. Otherwise it was sleeveless. In the back, it was open, leaving her shoulders bare.

 

She wore pearls in her ears and around her wrist, which weren’t just for decorative purposes. The bracelet was tuned in to the Cup’s magical signature and would grow hotter as she got closer. But that was not all it did. If she got stuck somewhere, she would bring the bracelet up to her right earlobe and a spell would be activated that would make Snape knew she needed him. If she brought it up to her left ear, a Port-Key would be activated. However, Snape had warned her not to use that unless she absolutely had to. If she activated the Port-Key, the Manor’s alarm would sound, and Snape wouldn’t be able to get out.

 

“The Manor is very big,” Hermione noted when they came in view of it. Snape had encouraged her to make small-talk when they appeared to be alone, but not talk about their mission at all. She was pretending to be Miranda Chamberland, Snape’s current mistress. The thought of Snape having mistresses had come as a surprise to her. However, they had spent the last week together, preparing her for the part, and he had been surprisingly friendly when they were working hard towards a common goal. So maybe it was possible that he had mistresses out there. Not that she was eager to join them, no, but it was nice to see another side of her professor.

 

“Malfoy wants to brag about his money,” Snape scoffed. “If you see Narcissas dressed completely in diamonds, don’t be surprised.”

Hermione snorted. Snape, she had discovered, had a dry sense of humour he never showed to the students. That he didn’t treat her like a student helped her a great deal with getting into character.

 

They came to a great stone stair case which led to the entrance of the Manor. Snape’s arm was under hers, guiding her up. Once inside, he helped her off with the black dress cloak and handed it to a House-Elf.

 

“Severus, I’m so happy you could join us,” Lucius Malfoy came to greet them. He was dressed in a grey dress robe, looking as arrogant as Hermione ever remembered. But she schooled her face, looking polite.

 

“Lucius, may I introduce you to my guest for the evening, Miss Miranda Chamberland,” Snape said, holding a hand on Hermione’s back. “Miranda, this is Lucius Malfoy.”

 

Hermione offered him her hand. “How do you do?” Her voice was different; thanks to Snape’s potion, it was lighter and she spoke with a faint Australian accent.

 

“Very good, Miss Chamberland, I hope you will enjoy your evening here.”

 

“I’m sure,” Hermione replied, glancing up at Snape who gave her a short smile. It told her she was doing great.

 

The ballroom they were shown too was huge, decorated with Slytherin colours to celebrate Draco Malfoy’s graduation. Balloons of green and silver filled the roof and every corner of the room. There were hundreds of people gathered, all dressed up to their teeth. Snape kept a firm hand at the small of her back as he guided her through the room to a group of people Hermione didn’t recognise. Most of them seemed to be past their mid-thirties or even older. Introductions were made, but Hermione kept a low profile, only answering questions directed to her. Snape did most of the talking; they seemed to be old friends of his. Snape had explained that they were used to see him with different women on gatherings such as these, so they never made much effort getting to know them.

 

She was getting quite bored as the party started for real with the Malfoy’s entering. Lucius held a long speech about how proud he was of his son, and after that they were invited to eat. Hermione knew it would be a long evening. She wouldn’t be free to start until the party had got livelier, and people had got a lot more to drink. She would just excuse herself to Severus, who, if anyone asked, would say she was in the bathroom, and then turn into her Animagus shape when she was out of sight. According to Snape, Narcissa was fond of cats, and the Manor had a few of them. If she stayed to the shadows, no one would bother her, even if they saw her.

 

Her goal lay in the west wing. Snape had already tested the bracelet and told her that was where he had got a strongest reading. It wasn’t strange, since that was Voldemort’s part of the house. As a cat, she wouldn’t trip his alarms. Nagini had to be able to move freely. Snape was sure both Voldemort and Nagini were out, though. The same morning, Snape had made sure Voldemort had got evidence on an informant of the Order that Voldemort would want to interrogate himself in France.

 

After dinner, it was time for dancing, and Hermione even got to dance with a few other men. It was almost midnight when Snape gave her the sign that she could leave. She smiled and walked out of the room, pretending to head towards the bathroom. When she was out of sight, she slipped into a side corridor. A few seconds later, she slipped back out, now in the shape of a yellow-brown cat with fuzzy fur.

 

Sticking to the shadows as Snape had suggested, no one of the humans she passed even noticed she was there. She moved fast and easy up the Manor until she reached the west wing. As a cat, her sense for magic was better, and she could feel that there were wards in the corridor. Getting nervous, she walked through them. Nothing happened.

 

Relieved, she started to walk down the corridor, still feeling the bracelet around her front leg. It grew hotter as she reached the door at the end of the corridor. The cup was inside there somewhere! Jumping, she hung herself on the door handle and used an unlocking spell she and Snape had worked on. It was very difficult to use magic as an Animagus, but it was possible with the right training. Hermione was good at training.

 

The room that lay behind the door looked like an office. A big desk was standing by the window, and shelves were filled with books. A safe was standing next to the desk, and Hermione could feel the strong wards around them. Now came the tricky part. She would have to turn back to her human self to use magic to open the safe. Snape hadn’t know what spell to use for the safe, and thus, she hadn’t been able to practice it as she had with the door. However, she had to be quick, so no one noticed her.

 

Before she managed to do it, she felt something moving on her left. Turning her head, she let out a cat shriek of fear. The snake coming at her was huge!

 

She made an attempt to run towards the window, wanting to jump up on it, away from the snake’s reach. She had almost reached it when a hand caught her, lifting her up to the air. She let out an angry yowl, trying to wrestle her way out.

 

“Nagini you scared out guest.” The voice was high and cold, but filled with amusement.

 

She turned her head and her heart almost leaped out of her chest. The man holding her was tall, very pale and bald. His eyes were gleaming red, and he only had slits for nostrils.

 

“No need to worry, kitten, I won’t let Nagini eat you. Not yet at least.” Lord Voldemort held her in place in his arm and started to stroke her back as he went to sit down on the chair by the desk.

 

“I saw you opening the door, very strange behaviour for a cat, don’t you think?” he continued, keeping a conversational tone. “I usually don’t mind cats coming here. They provide free food for Nagini. Or did you think the allowance for animals in my ward was just a mistake from my side?”

 

The hand stroking her body was very firm, but not painful. She tried to wrestle away again, but he continued to hold her.

 

“Whoever you are, you are in no position to wrestle,” he told her lightly. “The only reason you are still alive is because I’m bored and curious. I assume you used the party downstairs to come here, and I assume you are looking for something. But what and why?”

 

Suddenly, he lifted her up again, holding her in front of him, studying her face. “Definitely an Animagus. However, the only registered cat Animagus is Professor McGonagall, and she is no kitten like you, my dear. So who are you?”

 

Hermione yowled. She wasn’t a kitten anymore! Then she realised that she should probably be more scared than offended. That was just her inner cat talking.

 

He put her down on the desk, and held her still with his left hand as he brought up his wand. She shivered in horror when she felt his spell taking effect of her, forcing her to change back to a human. Thankfully, she would still look as “Miranda Chamberland”.

 

In just a few seconds later, she found herself sitting on Voldemort’s desk. His left hand had moved to grasp her right wrist instead, effectively blocking her from using the bracelet to call for help. He withdrew her wand from where it was strapped, invisible, under her arm and pocked it.

 

“Why, hello there, who may you be?”

 

“M-Miranda Chamberland,” Hermione stuttered, scared beyond belief.

 

Voldemort rose from the chair, and his wand hand came up to her hair. Hermione held her breath.

 

“No, I don’t think so,” Voldemort said, slowly stroking her hair, just as he had stroked her fur earlier. As he did, she was felt the texture and colour of her hair change. He was breaking the spells!

 

Her nose shrank back to normal size again, and she could bet anything her eyes and skin colour had changed as well.

 

“There, let’s try this again,” Voldemort said, leaning back again as he studied her. “I suggest you don’t lie to me this time.”

 

What was she supposed to do? If he found out who she really was, he would know why she was here, and kill her. But if she didn’t tell him the truth, there were lots of people downstairs who could tell him who she was and—

 

Hold on, shouldn’t Lord Voldemort be aware of who she was already? They had never met, but she was still Harry Potter’s best friend, and it was no one in the Order that looked like her.

 

“You know who I am,” she commented, feeling her stomach sink.

 

He smiled. “Indeed, Miss Granger. May I say it’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance? I have heard so much about you. Not that you were an Animagius, though, that was just a pleasant surprise.”

 

She swallowed. “I won’t say anything to you.”

“What a shame,” He said, leaning forward again, lowering his voice. “You see, I need to know what you are doing here, and who brought you, and you look very pretty tonight. I’m afraid that if you don’t tell me what I want to know, your beautiful dress will be ruined. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

Hermione could feel her heart beat faster as he felt his breath on her ear. She gasped in surprise when he suddenly gripped her earlobe, pulling away the pearl.

 

“I don’t think you’ll need that, do you, Miss Granger?” He threw the Port-Key across the room. “But what does the second one do?”

 

He removed the other pearl and sat down on the chair again, studying it.

 

In a desperate attempt to get away, Hermione threw herself off the desk to race across the room to the pearl with the Port-Key. But Voldemort was faster. He gripped her and pulled her back into his lap, holding her just as tightly as he had when she was a cat.

 

“None of that, Miss Granger, or I’ll have to restrain you further,” Voldemort purred into her ear. “Now, I’ve figured out this is a calling spell. But it’s weak, so it wouldn’t be able to call anyone outside of this Manor. It goes to whoever brought you here, yes? Well, let’s meet him them.”

 

Voldemort brought the pearl down to her wrist and bracelet and activated it. Then he threw the pearl in the same direction as the other one.

 

“I doubt we’ll be needing this again,” he said and pulled off the bracelet.

 

Hermione hissed in pain as the silver thread burnt her skin before breaking. Panic was starting to overwhelm her. He would find out Snape had helped her, and then kill them both! She would have to think of something, fast, if she where to get out of this.

 

She tried to think over everything Snape had said about Voldemort. From what she could gather, Voldemort was in a good mood at the moment. She had amused him. Snape had told her that Voldemort was the most dangerous when he was angry or bored. If he were bored, he would kill you. If he was angry, he would kill you slowly. When he found out Snape had betrayed her, he would no doubt be very angry. So maybe she should start by making Voldemort believe he hadn’t?

 

“I want to join you,” she found herself saying.

 

Voldemort started to laugh and turned her in his lap so he could look at her. Hermione remembered what Snape had said about Voldemort sensing lies. Even thought she had got a lot of practice with Occlumency (not even Snape could break through her shields without resorting to torture), Voldemort was one of the best at Legilimency in the world. She would have to be much more convincing.

 

“Not the Death Eaters, per se,” she continued quickly. “But I’ve spend a lot of time with one of your Death Eaters lately, and he has opened my mind to new possibilities, new knowledge. I … I want to know more. And who better to teach me than you?”

 

 Voldemort was still looking amused, but it was impossible to say if he believed her or not.

 

“But he didn’t think I was ready to see you yet, but he has told me so much about your library and I have a thing for libraries, and I just wanted to see it, so when I got the opportunity, I sneaked away to find it. I didn’t think you would be here … My Lord.”

 

His thin lips turned into a smirk. “Libraries? Yes, I knew that titbit about you, Miss Granger. However, I still find it hard to believe you of all people would seek out the knowledge of the Dark Lord.”

 

“Knowledge is knowledge, wherever it comes from. No one has ever doubted that you are very powerful and knowledgeable. Just because it’s Dark … I still want to learn.”

 

Voldemort regarded her in silence for a moment then he smiled again. “And here I was thinking this was going to be a boring night. And listen, I think your secret companion is here.”

Footsteps were heard from the corridor outside, and Hermione was dumped on the floor as Voldemort rose, his wand in hand. The next moment, the door opened, revealing Snape. His expression was guarded as he entered, looking from the Dark Lord to Hermione.

 

“I’m sorry,” Hermione winced, not having to fake her embarrassment. “I know you said I shouldn’t, but I just couldn’t help myself, I had to see it!”

 

If Snape didn’t know what she was talking about, he hid it well. Instead, his face turned into a scowl and he marched to her, dragging her up from the floor.

 

“Stupid girl,” he growled. “I brought you here because I thought I could trust you. My deepest apologise, My Lord, I’ll punish her myself for her insolence.”

 

Voldemort watched them, amuse still evident on his face. “Oh, she told me her reasons for coming here, and it’s quite understandable. I’m, however, surprised you have never mentioned you had taken your hand over her, Severus.”

 

“I wanted to test her myself first,” Snape said. “To see if she could be of any use.”

 

“I can imagine,” Voldemort said with a smile. “She is just your type, after all. Mudblood, clever, Gryffindor. And you even gave her the scent.”

 

Hermione had to work very hard not to let her shock shine through. Snape had been very careful to tell her she was not his type. Had he lied? Why? And what was this about “the scent”? It was just a mixture based on lilies. Nothing very special about it, just not the perfume she normally used. However, this was not the time to ask question. If Voldemort thought she was Snape’s type, then it could make sense if Snape had kept Voldemort from knowing about her, because he wanted her for himself. Perhaps it was best to let Voldemort believe that then?

 

Bracing herself, she moved closer to Snape, putting a hand on his chest in an affectionate way.

 

“I wonder what she sees in you, though,” Voldemort continued, which shocked Hermione even more.

 

“She has a thing for teachers,” Snape remarked, and Hermione could feel herself blush deeply. Only once had she ever had a thing for a teacher, and she had been thirteen! But how could Snape know about that?

 

Voldemort chuckled. “And she wanted me to teach her.”

 

Hermione couldn’t bare it; she closed her eyes, wanting to sink through the floor. This was not what she had had in mind when she said that! Just as with Snape, she hadn’t thought about Voldemort as a sexual creature. She wondered if it was a Death Eater thing or a male thing to push everything to a sexual direction.

 

However, now was not the time to back out. For some reason, Voldemort seemed to believe them. Or at least he didn’t seem like he was about to kill them. They could work on that.

 

“I just like power,” she forced herself to admit, looking down on Snape’s dress robe. It was true. However, she wanted to use power for good, but Voldemort didn’t need to know that.

 

A cool hand came up on her neck, making her turn.

 

“I don’t think you know what power is yet, Miss Granger,” Voldemort said softly. “Not real power. The kind Snape has is very limited. You should see what I have.”

 

“I’d very much like that,” Hermione said, quite truthfully while thinking about Hufflepuff’s Cup.

 

Voldemort regarded her closely. Hermione couldn’t stop herself from looking down, his red eyes were too intense. The panic fear had disappeared, but she was still scared.

 

“She is finished at Hogwarts now, is she not?” Voldemort suddenly asked Snape.

 

“Yes, My Lord.”

 

“What had you planned to do with her next?”

 

“She is coming to stay with me over the summer, studying. Among other things,” Snape added in a low tone Hermione had never heard from him before.

 

“I’ll have to change those plans,” Voldemort said, pulling her back from Snape. “She’ll stay here, with me. It was a long time since I had a student. I rather miss it.”

 

Snape looked more annoyed than worried. “My Lord, she still hasn’t mastered the basic of the Dark Arts. Why don’t I begin teaching her, and then—”

 

“Will you deny me my wishes, Severus?” Even Hermione could hear the dangerous edge in Voldemort’s soft tone.

 

Snape immediately bowed his head. “No, of course not, my Lord, I just thought—”

 

“My mind is made up, Severus. But fear not, you will still be able to see her. I don’t have time to teach her everything. But for now, you can go back to the party. I’ll get Miss Granger settled.”

Hermione could feel panic rise again. “B-but I don’t have any of my things with me!”

 

Voldemort waved his free hand. “Severus will send them here when he gets home tonight.”

 

Hermione glanced at Snape who only sighed. “Yes, my Lord.”

Hermione felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over her. Snape was going to leave her here. Somehow, she had managed to get caught in her own web of lies. But soon, it would become clear to Voldemort that she had lied. What would he do then? Kill her, was the obvious answer, but Hermione doubted it would be quick.

 

No, she couldn’t look at it like that. She had bought herself time, that was what she had done. Voldemort would have to leave her sometime, and then, she would run. If Snape leaved now, he would be safe as well. They wouldn’t get a chance to take the Cup, but at least they would both be alive. Yes. That would be her new plan: getting out.

 

Snape left through the door again, leavening Hermione to her faith.

 

Or well, that was probably not true. She was quite sure he would tell the Headmaster as soon as possible, and they’d try to find a way to free her as well. She just didn’t want to wait for that.

 

“That was fun,” Voldemort commented softly. “It’s been a long time since I got to play that game.”

 

“What game?” Hermione asked, thinking it was better to keep him talking than to talk herself.

 

“The game where everyone knows the other ones is lying, but no one wants to call the others out. Well, until now, at least.”

Hermione looked at him, faking confusion.

 

He chuckled and stroked her hair.

 

“Oh, I’m quite aware that both you and Severus were lying through your teeth. Severus will get his punishment soon enough. But I’d like to start with you, Miss Granger.”

 

He grabbed her by her neck again, and waved his wand over the seemingly empty wall. A door appeared. He forced her to move through it and behind it, she found a bedroom.

 

“Have you ever tried the Dark Arts for real, Miss Granger?” Voldemort asked and pushed her down on the bed.

 

“Yes. Some,” Hermione answered truthfully. Somehow, she was certain that Voldemort would no longer respond well to lies. At least Snape had got out. That was good. If she wasn’t able to run herself, he would try to save her.

 

“Not the … inspirational type. I can tell.” Voldemort stood in front of her, a cold smile on his thin lips. “I will test you now. If your reaction is of my liking, then maybe you’ll live through the night. If it isn’t … well, you’ll see.”

 

He raised his wand, and before she had even time to react, he had cast the first spell. She gasped in surprise as the magic filled her. For a moment, she felt sick, like she wanted to throw up, but then, she started to feel warm all over. Her head felt like fluffy clouds, and her mouth turned dry. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, and her breathing turned heavy. Her body started to tingle and she couldn’t stop a moan from forming deep in her throat.

 

“How do you feel, Granger?” Voldemort’s voice seemed to come right above her.

 

She had forgotten he was there, but now, she just didn’t care. She felt _wonderful_. All the stress and fear had left her. All she felt like was throwing herself naked on a field of grass and laugh.

 

“Excellent,” she whispered.

 

“Interesting. That was pure Dark Magic I sent through your body. A lot of your people would feel sick by it. You have seen how Potter responds to it: headaches. Only people like you and I can enjoy it like this.”

 

Even in her dazzled state, she knew that was wrong. “I’m nothing like you.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

The magic filled her again, and she moaned again, louder. Her body was singing in pleasure, welcoming every wave of magic.

 

“You see, the Dark Magic is a gift few people are born with. Most have to learn to stand it, build up a tolerance. But some of us have it naturally. We are the ones that excel in using it. We are the ones that can take advantage over it like this.” She felt his hand on her face, caressing her cheek. “That is why I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted you to stay here as my student. I recognised you for what you are. You’ll be very useful, Miss Granger.”

 

Hermione hardly recognised what he was saying, the magic was buzzing in her ears. It felt like her heart was buzzing as well, dancing to an intoxicating new rhythm.

 

“You are a natural, Miss Granger.” Voldemort’s hand was now tracing her neck and arm. “I’m sure you have felt it before. I’ve had my suspicions, just hearing about you. Cursing your classmates without a second thought. Luring your teacher into the Forbidden Forest? Oh yes, I even heard about that. Harry showed me, the short moment I was inside his head that night. He didn’t realise what your true plans were. But then, he has never known about centaurs, has he? No, he wants to think the best of everyone. You don’t. In fact, you were counting on their ruthlessness that night.”

His hand was on her belly, gliding over the silk. Hermione felt like purring. Ever since she successfully turned into a cat for the first time, she loved it when people rubbed her belly.

 

“Do you think you can handle a little more, Miss Granger?” Voldemort whispered, his voice coming right next to her ear. “I think you can.”

Hermione gasped when more magic came inside her. Her eyes flew open, but she could no longer see the room. Instead, she saw red fire demons dancing over her, playing with each other. Flowers withered and died when they ran passed them. But that didn’t stop them. Hermione didn’t want them to stop either. She wanted to watch them forever. They were beautiful, in all their destruction.

 

“You really know how to flatter a wizard, Miss Granger.” Now Voldemort’s voice was coming right in front of her. She could feel his breath against her face, and for a moment, she recognised that the red fire demons were his eyes. It didn’t bother her as much as it should.

 

His hand wandered from her belly and down her leg. She hardly noticed, because he never broke eye-contact with her, so her focus was on the fire demons. Not until his hand moved aside the crotch of her knickers did she realise what was going on.

 

“Yes,” she hissed and grinded into his hand. How long hadn’t she wanted to try out sex, but been to nervous and uncertain to do it? Now, all that anxiety was gone, completely gone, and in her magic-induced mind, she could see no problem with what was about to happen.

 

A finger slid into her, and she cried out in bliss. She had done this herself a few times, and she had always loved the feeling of being stretched by fingers.

 

Now it was someone else whose fingers were inside her, and she loved it.

 

“I take it Snape lied about bedding you, Miss Granger,” Voldemort chuckled. “You are so tight you can’t have had sex in a while. If you have had it at all. Have you?”

 

She just shook her head.

 

“No? If I hadn’t been inside Potter’s head, I would have had a hard time believing that,” he said and added another finger inside her, and started to do circling motions with them.

 

“Well, it seems only fitting then. I’m going to introduce you to a lot of pleasurable things, Miss Granger. Why not this as well?”

 

She couldn’t for the life of her comprehend what he was saying, but she liked the way his fingers moved inside her, so she felt it was best to nod.

 

“In that case, I think we are a bit overdressed,” Voldemort said and with one movement of his wand, they were both naked.

 

Hermione had never thought about how wonderful it was being naked. She could move without anything stopping her. There was nothing weighting her down.

 

She groaned in displeasure when Voldemort removed his fingers from inside her. He used his hands to move her up the bed instead and turn her around. She landed with her face pressed against the pillows and he helped her raise her arse against him.

 

“You are so high, Miss Granger, that almost nothing I do will feel painful,” Voldemort said from somewhere behind her. “You’ll remember to thank me in the morning when I didn’t do anything worse than this.”

Something much thicker than his fingers entered her. Hermione gasped in shock by the strange sensation. It wasn’t painful, just strange. And after just a moment, it felt very good. His fingers moved underneath his cock, stroking her clitoris fast and furious. All the time, he was pushing his cock inside her in long, fast strides.

 

“Taste,” he ordered her and removed his fingers from her clitoris and to her mouth.

 

She sucked them, but didn’t recognise the taste of her own juices.

 

He removed his wet fingers from her mouth and started to stroke her anus while speeding up the pace inside her.

 

“I wonder how you’ll respond to this,” Voldemort asked out loud and stuck his index fingers inside her arse.

 

Hermione gasped at the strange feelings. But together with the movement inside her cunt, the strange feeling soon became pleasurable as well. He added his middle finger as well and started to fuck her even harder.

 

She had no idea how long it lasted. The Dark Magic made time meaningless. She knew that the orgasm felt just as good as the Magic had done to start with. It washed over her in waves, making her brain feel like it was exploding in pleasure.

 

She didn’t even realise when he came and withdrew from her. Her sex was still throbbing as if he was inside of her, so it didn’t matter that he wasn’t. And her consciousness was in such a dreamlike state to begin with, that she didn’t even realise she had fallen asleep.

 

Not until she woke up, that is.

 

She had been hung over once. It had been last summer, and she had been shivering and feeling sick and sorry for herself all day. When she woke up, she felt something like that, only worse. Much worse.

 

“Yes, it’s like that after the first trip. Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it, and the next time won’t feel half this bad.”

 

Hearing his voice made her remember what had happened the other night. She quickly turned to the side of the bed as the nausea overwhelmed her.

 

He came up next to her, getting rid of her mess with a simple smell and stuck something foul-smelling under her nose.

 

“Drink. You’ll feel better.”

 

Since there was no way she could be feeling worse, and she was too dizzy to think straight, Hermione drank the content of the cup down in one go. It did clear her mind, but not to the degree she had hoped.

 

She looked up, still shivering, and saw the Dark Lord standing over her, dressed in a long black robe. He was smiling.

 

“Congratulations, Miss Granger. You passed the initiation night with flying colours.”

 

Hermione just stared at him.

 

He smile broadened. “I told you I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted you to be my student. You show much promise.”

 

 


End file.
